<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capturing Your Heart by cottonmatcha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394940">Capturing Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha'>cottonmatcha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, atsukage, brief mention of Osamu, implied osahina but very brief, no beta we die like men, photography major student au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio likes Atsumu's passion for photography. The passion, not the person, okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capturing Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another atsukage!!! This was old fiction I wrote and been staying in the draft for so long. I decided to post it because I dont want to delete it. We need more atsukage at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Click! </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio finally managed to capture the little bird near the water fountain with his camera. He had been eyeing the small creature through his viewfinder for a while, waiting for the right moment to take a perfect shot. Checking the LCD screen, he grinned when he saw the result wasn’t that bad. With a great mood, Tobio stood up and dusted off his pants, heading towards his next class.</p><p>As photography student, Tobio enjoyed taking pictures of living being. Humans and animals were interesting objects for him because he never knew what their next move would be. He had to wait for the right moment to press the shutter to get a perfect result. It was exciting to observe through his viewfinder.</p><p>The class hadn’t started yet so he chose to sit at the back, taking out his laptop to transfer the data from his camera. The room was already filled with several people, most of the students were chatting with each other. Some were playing with their phone or listening to music. Tobio wasn’t good at socializing, so even after half semester of attending this class, he didn’t have someone to talk during passing time like now. He wasn’t even sure he knew some of their names. They didn’t seem want to interact with him either.</p><p>The door slid open. His professor just arrived with a wide smile on his face. The middle-aged man always looked very enthusiastic when he was about to teach. Closing his laptop, Tobio turned his attention to his professor.</p><p> </p><p>“I finished checking the pictures that all of you took yesterday and I am so impressed with the result. I honestly like all of them but of course I have some favorite pictures.” Takeda-sensei clasped his hands then averted his gaze to Tobio who looked awkward all of sudden. “Kageyama-kun! I really love the pictures you submitted. I think you’ve found the photography style that suits you the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling all the eyes on him, Tobio tried to not blush at the compliment. He always had hard time to deal with social situation where he was the center of the attention. It wasn’t the first time Takeda-sensei praised him during his class. He was truly embarrassed because he didn’t know how to take compliment without looking like a fool. Deep down he knew that he deserved it after the amount of effort he made to get a perfect shot but he just wished that his professor could tone down the praise in public.</p><p>Takeda-sensei always gave weekly task to take pictures with certain theme to his students. Last week, he told the students to capture anything around their university building and Tobio decided to take pictures of the workers. From the gardener, gatekeeper to cleaning staff. Each of them was enjoyable object for him, like when the gardener was looking at the flowers with adoring eyes as she watered them or just like when the cleaning lady moped the floor with a frown as she grumbled on something. Tobio enjoyed capturing their emotion through his camera. It wasn’t an easy task since he had to find the right timing, even if he had to stand for hours. He had to make sure that they didn’t notice him since it was supposed to be a candid shot. Tobio wanted a real emotion, not a fake one when they realized that there was a camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Takeda-sensei.” Tobio glanced around, lowering his gaze when everyone was staring at him. “I am still exploring about the photography style for me but for sure I know what kind of style that I enjoy the most.”</p><p> </p><p>His professor nodded in glee, happy to know that his student found the photography style that he enjoyed already. He scanned the room and the students were giving him full attention, like waiting for him to say something, to call another student. Which he did.</p><p> </p><p>“And Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>The students turned their head at the blond-haired guy at the back of the classroom. They somehow already expected Takeda-sensei to call him.</p><p> </p><p>“The pictures you took are beautiful. I still can’t believe that you manage to turn a boring object into beautiful art. The dented wall is my favorite. Good job.”</p><p>“Thank you, Takeda-sensei.” Miya Atsumu smiled widely, accepting the praise casually like he was used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio tilted his head because what Takeda-sensei said caught his interest. A dented wall? It made him curious. He wasn’t close to Miya Atsumu. The blond-haired guy was his senior who had to retake the class, for what reason, he had no idea. They never talked to each other. Every time Takeda-sensei gave weekly task for the students, both of them always got complimented for the pictures they took.</p><p>Tobio had seen Atsumu’s work before and it was the opposite of his photography style. If Tobio preferred to take pictures of living objects, Atsumu chose to take pictures of inanimate objects. It wasn’t a simple inanimate object but more like boring and not visually-pleasing object. Just like what his professor mentioned before, a dented wall.</p><p> </p><p>“This week’s theme for your photography task is something that you like. I mean you <em>really</em> like that you don’t mind to take picture of this object forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Short silence filled the classroom before the students broke into loud chattering. Some girls were giggling since they probably associated the task with their crush. Tobio thought it would be easy but then he realized that he had a lot of things that he liked. The key was he wouldn’t mind to take a picture of this object forever. He liked milk but he didn’t think he would enjoy taking picture of milk forever.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to see the result. Always pour your effort into every task I give you since it will be included in your portfolio in the future.” Takeda-sensei said a bit louder to get the class’ attention. He made eye-contact with Tobio before shifting his gaze to Atsumu. “I am looking forward to see your work.”</p><p> </p><p>It was just a short lecture as usual since Takeda-sensei preferred to let the students practice their photography skill instead of blabber about basic theories for hours. Practice helped to make perfect.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The class got dismissed and most of the students left the class while several of them stayed to edit some pictures, including Tobio. Time passed by quickly and he glanced at the clock, only to notice that he had been here for an hour already. The sky was getting darker which was a sign that he should leave to catch the next train. While stretching his stiff body, Tobio caught a glimpse of blond hair near the window. Atsumu was still there, sipping on his canned coffee as his eyes locked onto the laptop’s screen, other hand was clicking on the mouse to navigate. Looking around, Tobio just realized that it was only him and Atsumu in the classroom. When did the other students leave?</p><p>Now that he became aware that it was only two of them, Tobio started to feel uncomfortable. They weren’t exactly friends. He never talked to Atsumu, not like he didn’t want to, it was just awkward for him ever since his classmates made unnecessary comparison between their works. Takeda-sensei often praised both of their works despite the different photography style and somehow it was escalated to the point of the students created a rivalry story, which was ridiculous because Tobio didn’t try to compete with Atsumu. Actually, he was really interested and always curious about the blond-haired man’s works but he had hard time to approach him due to many factors. Atsumu was his senior, he was also popular among the students and combining those factors with Tobio’s bad social skill, he was already being intimidated with the idea of greeting him.</p><p>All of sudden Atsumu looked up from his laptop and their eyes met. He could feel the heat creep up onto his cheeks, spreading down to his neck. He wasn’t really subtle when he was staring at the blond so it wasn’t surprising that he caught him. Still, he wasn’t ready for a confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Can I see the picture you submitted to Takeda-sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio wanted to kick himself. He didn’t mean to say that! It was just that he had been thinking about the ‘dented wall’ picture that his professor mentioned earlier so his brain decided that it was the proper words to blurt when he got caught staring at Atsumu. It was rude for him to speak like that to someone he never talked to.</p><p>It seemed like Atsumu didn’t mind with Tobio’s blunt request as he just shrugged his shoulder and motioned him to come over. Tobio swallowed his embarrassment since excitement took over his mind right now. Dragging a chair nearby, Tobio hesitantly sat beside Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>“These are the pictures that I submitted to Takeda-sensei.” Atsumu shifted his laptop a little so Tobio could see better.</p><p> </p><p>To say Tobio was impressed was an understatement. Even though his photography style and Atsumu was completely different, Tobio really appreciated the pictures that Atsumu showed to him. Clicking one of the thumbnails, he noticed that it was a dented wall near the cafeteria. The boring and ugly dented wall that everyone passed by everyday but Atsumu captured in different perspective and turned it into interesting object. Tobio could see the texture of the wall and the faded red paint. It was fascinating even to him who didn’t really enjoy taking picture of inanimate object.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so cool. How could you turn the boring object into art like this?” Tobio said in whisper, blue eyes widened in amazement.</p><p>“I enjoy <em>still life</em> photography but most of the time people choose to take normal or beautiful inanimate object. It’s boring to me so I want to make something ugly to look visually pleasing. You can see the beauty even in dented wall. It’s hard to portray that and I am still learning how to take better picture.”</p><p>“You’re so talented. I am jealous.” Tobio mumbled, earning a chuckle from Atsumu.</p><p>“Thank you.” Atsumu glanced at Tobio who was scrolling the pictures in excitement, like a child who just discovered Santa’s toy factory. “You know that you’re talented too, right?”</p><p>Tobio who didn’t expect to get compliment from Atsumu, choked on his saliva and started coughing violently. He incoherently tried to deny it. “W-what.. I am not really.. like.. uh you’re better. I am just…”</p><p>There was vibration from Atsumu’s pocket and he immediately pulled out his phone to check who just called while Tobio was just trying to calm himself.</p><p>“Uh, my brother is calling. It means I need to go.” Atsumu gathered his stuff on the table in a rush. “Sorry-uh… your name is Kageyama, right?”</p><p>“Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. Kageyama Tobio.” Tobio flushed in embarrassment. He had been making fool of himself in front of Atsumu.</p><p>“Okay Tobio-kun. Talk to you later, bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grabbed his bag and rushed out of the class, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder, missing the sight of Tobio who just choked on his saliva for the second time.</p><p>The nickname really caught him off guard that he went home with blushing face.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Tobio picked up his camera and mounted the lens, getting ready to take his daily pictures. He still didn’t know what object he liked the most. As he thought before, he liked many things but not to the point he wanted to take picture of those things forever.  For now, he would just enjoy his routine of taking pictures of random students or animals.</p><p>Looking through the viewfinder, Tobio was trying to find interesting objects but nothing piqued his interest so far until he saw a familiar face. Atsumu was crouching near the water fountain as he positioned the lens towards the ground. He zoomed in to see what exactly Atsumu was trying to capture with his camera.</p><p>Pebbles.  Atsumu was taking pictures of the pebbles near the water fountain.</p><p>If Tobio didn’t know Atsumu, he would totally think what the blond-haired man did was weird. He remembered his conversation with him yesterday about Atsumu’s interest over boring objects. Tobio could feel the passion when Atsumu explained his photography style and he totally could relate with him. Both of them loved photography.</p><p>Tobio decided to focus on finding good object for his routine. He didn’t want to lose to Atsumu. They weren’t competing but they shared the same passion in photography and Tobio wanted to get better, to be able portray his pictures just like what he wanted.</p><p>“Let’s find good object, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“So, have you found interesting object yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was too focused on checking the pictures he took that he didn’t realize Atsumu approached him. He almost dropped his camera out of shock but fortunately he managed to catch it on time. The blond-haired man grinned in amusement then apologized for startling him, saying that he thought Tobio heard his steps.</p><p> </p><p>“You scared me.” Tobio mumbled, sighing in relief as he turned around his camera to check if there was scratch.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sat down beside Tobio but he immediately got up after he noticed the crack on the concrete sidewalk. It was nothing special, not interesting at all for Tobio. He watched in fascination as Atsumu lay on his stomach to get the perfect angle for his picture. The way he took picture was really like a professional.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Click! Click! Click!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu captured several pictures, checking on the screen and then took some more pictures. Once he was satisfied, he got up to sit beside Tobio again. Like a curious kid, Tobio shifted closer to see the screen. Not realizing that the space between them were close to nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that is amazing! I never thought it was the same cracked sidewalk!” Tobio said loudly as if he had just seen a magic.</p><p>“Thank you.” Atsumu smiled at Tobio’s child-like expression. “I hope I can see your work too. That’s if you want to.”</p><p>“Of course, you can! Do you want to see them now?”</p><p>“May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio turned on his camera and pressed the playback button to show the pictures he had been taking all day. That was when he realized that they were sitting way too close. His brain told him to not blush but he could feel heat started creeping around his cheeks. He had been blushing a lot around Atsumu. Moving to the side slowly to create wider gap, Tobio cleared his throat to look unaffected.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t found many interesting objects.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu casually leaned forward to see better, eliminating the gap that Tobio created earlier. He could feel the body heat and smell the musky cologne.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they are good!” As if the position wasn’t already too much for Tobio, Atsumu decided to look up, locking his brown eyes with him.</p><p>“T-thanks.” Tobio didn’t know why he was acting like this, like he had crush on Atsumu. Maybe he did. But he would think about it later when his face didn’t feel hot. He would figure it out later. Not now, not when Atsumu was sitting too close for his sanity. He decided to change the topic. Something that could distract him. “Do you know what object you want to take for the weekly task from Takeda-sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>It worked since Atsumu immediately pulled back to grab his camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know already what I want to take. We still have 4 days until we have to submit the task so I’ll just work on it soon.” Tobio didn’t miss how Atsumu tried to avoid his eyes but he shrugged it off. “How about you?”</p><p>“I am not sure either. I like a lot of things but according to Takeda-sensei it’s the object that you really like that you don’t mind taking picture of that object forever. “</p><p>“It’s simple yet hard task at the same time.” Atsumu snorted and Tobio nodded in agreement.</p><p>Tobio checked his wristwatch and frowned at the time. “I think I am late for editing class.”</p><p>“Wait, I am taking that class too!”</p><p>“You do? I’ve never seen y-“</p><p>“What are we waiting for? Let’s run!” Atsumu said with high-pitched voice. Not giving Tobio a chance to finish his words as he pulled Tobio’s hand to run with him.</p><p>The sound of their laughter filled the vacant corridor as they both ran towards their class.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The cafeteria wasn’t that crowded. Lunch time had passed and only several students were sitting around to have a chat. Some were having late lunch and others could be spotted snacking, just like two male students at the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I am doomed. Three more days until I have to submit the weekly task and I still don’t know what object that I really like. I feel so stupid.” Tobio slumped over the table with a pout.</p><p>“You don’t have something you like?” Shouyou threw a judging look at Tobio.</p><p>“I do! I have a lot!” Tobio whined childishly. “But it doesn’t mean I want to make it as the object. The key is you really like it that you don’t mind taking picture of that object forever.”</p><p>“Don’t you have crush? Think of that person as your future lover, someone you want to spend your life with.”</p><p> </p><p>Speaking about crush, Tobio spent all night long on the bed, thinking about his feelings towards Atsumu. After kicking his blanket several times, he accepted that he indeed had crush with the blond-haired man.</p><p>At first, he was just interested with Atsumu’s photography but the more he knew him, the more he realized it was beyond that. Tobio wasn’t good at socializing. Usually popular people didn’t want to befriend a no one like him but Atsumu treated him like he was old friend. He genuinely enjoyed spending his time with Tobio. As if his look wasn’t enough, his passion over photography made him extra attractive. Everyone would totally have crush on him. Tobio thought it wasn’t weird that he had one but he wished he could stop blushing when the man was around him.</p><p>Tobio didn’t want to make things weird with Atsumu so he would keep his feelings to himself. Not going to tell anyone, including his childhood friend, Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>Good thing that his friend took different major which located in different building or else he would totally witness how Tobio acting around Atsumu and figured out his crush instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you suddenly quiet? Did you think of someone?” Shouyou threw a box of pocky to Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping back to reality, Tobio glared at his childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t’ throw foods, dumbass.” Tobio picked the box up and pulled one pocky, biting the top of the biscuit gently. He liked Pocky, especially the original flavor, the one with chocolate glaze and he could eat them forever. He wished that finding object for his photography task was as easy as deciding his favorite flavor of pocky.</p><p>“You can take picture of me. I am likable.” Shouyou made a greasy pose, blinking his eyes in seducing manner.</p><p>“Dumbass, I have a standard for my photography. I need to walk around to find interesting object.” Tobio took the canned coffee on the table before got up from his seat. He could hear his friend yelling something about <em>That’s my coffee!</em></p><p> </p><p>After thirty minutes of wandering around the university Tobio flopped down on the bench nearby and checked his LCD screen. He didn’t take many pictures because mainly he was too frustrated that he still didn’t know the perfect object for his weekly task. Feeling annoyed, he decided to take some random pictures to get inspiration.</p><p>He spotted a purple and blue winged butterfly. <strong><em>Click!</em></strong></p><p>He spotted a group of freshmen chatting animatedly under the tree. <strong><em>Click!</em></strong></p><p>He spotted a very familiar blond hair near the bush—wait.</p><p>Tobio tore his eyes from the viewfinder. It was definitely Atsumu, probably trying to capture some boring objects and turning them into amazing picture like usual. He felt hesitated to approach him because strangely he had been seeing Atsumu around him <em>a lot </em>lately. Not that it was bad thing but he had accepted the fact that he liked the blond-haired man more than friend, so he just didn’t know how to behave around him like normal person.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to focus to find a good object. Stop thinking about Miya Atsumu.” Tobio closed his eyes and quietly chanted to himself, forcing his mind to think about anything else, not realizing a pair of brown eyes looking at him from afar in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The deadline was tomorrow.</p><p>Panic was an understatement to describe Tobio’s feeling right now. He still couldn’t find a perfect object for the weekly task. He asked Atsumu if he already finished the weekly task and Atsumu just nodded with a smile. Tobio wondered if he could see the picture, but the blond-haired man said it was a secret and would show him later.</p><p> </p><p>“Takeda-sensei will be so disappointed if I don’t submit my work on time. I don’t even know what to capture.” Tobio groaned in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting under the tree near the cafeteria. Atsumu was walking around to find interesting objects earlier until he found Tobio was sulking like angry child near the fountain. Now they were trying to figure out the perfect object for Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>“This is annoying. Maybe I can ask Takeda-sensei to give me more time?”</p><p>“Tobio-kun.” That shut Tobio up really quick. He was still not used with the nickname. It felt too intimate even though Atsumu also asked to call him by his first name. “I think you forgot that you were supposed to enjoy yourself. I mean this weekly task is usually to make us explore what we enjoy to capture but right now you sound like you do it to impress Takeda-sensei. Do it for yourself, not for others.”</p><p>“I do?!” Tobio screeched.</p><p>“Well, to me? Yes. The key is the object that you really like that you don’t mind taking picture of it forever. You said to me that you enjoy taking pictures of living object. If you enjoy it then it means you like it. It can be anything. Takeda-sensei doesn’t have to like it, it’s for you after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ruffled his hair, smiling down at him gently. Tobio knew he couldn’t depend on his brain anymore since he felt the heat around his cheeks. He was blushing for sure. His face was probably as red as Shouyou’s hair. Wait…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Tobio shouted in realization, startling Atsumu in process.</p><p>“Tobio-kun, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes. YES!” Tobio gathered his stuff and was ready to leave. “Miya-san, Thank you!”</p><p>“Why are you thanking-“</p><p>Before Atsumu finished his words, Tobio hugged him.</p><p>“You’re a savior! I will buy you lunch tomorrow, Miya-san!”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio left in a rush, clearly missing how Atsumu leaned his back against the tree as he tried to cover his blushing face with his arm.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“HINATA!”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio barged into Shouyou’s room without a warning, scaring the shit out his friend to the point he fell off his bed. Without even letting him recover from the sudden ambush, Tobio marched towards the poor guy and forced him to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Change your clothes; I am going to take picture of your family, including you of course.”</p><p>Shouyou was trying to calm his heartbeat from the scare that Tobio gave to him and once he was back to his sense, all he could say was, “What the fuck?”</p><p>“Listen!” Tobio looked at Shouyou with a goofy smile. “The theme of my weekly task is the object I really like that I don’t mind taking the picture of it forever. I like your family. Your mother, father and sister including you! All of you always take care of me since I was a kid. You know I don’t have great time as child because my parents but your family is always kind to me, making me feel wanted and welcomed every time I visit here.”</p><p>“That’s…” At some point Shouyou was touched at the words that Tobio said to him but he still didn’t understand some parts. Tobio said he liked him which meant…? “Hey Dumbass, I am sorry but I don’t see you that way. I mean I like you but as friend and I’ve been wooing this guy at onigiri shop-“</p><p> </p><p>Before Shouyou could finish his sentence, Tobio elbowed him in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid dumbass! I don’t like you that way! You’re like brother to me. I like you as brother and I like your family too!”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio really liked Hinata family. They were precious and important people in his life. They were the perfect object for the weekly task from Takeda-sensei. He was too focused to find object that could impress his professor but he realized that the picture wasn’t for his professor, but it was for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, that’s so sweet of you. Is it time for a hug?” Shouyou opened his arms, expecting Tobio to hug him.</p><p>“NO! Change your clothes and get ready! Your family is waiting downstairs!” Tobio pushed Shouyou to face his closet before walked out of his room, slamming the door loudly.</p><p>“Geez, he really didn’t know how to keep sentimental moment.” Shouyou grumbled as he opened his closet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tobio hummed as he walked towards his class. He was in really good mood. Yesterday, he submitted the weekly task to Takeda-sensei and today he would see how he reacted over his picture. It was only simple family picture but Tobio was satisfied with the result. The picture was simple but the meaning was special. After all the picture was for him not for anyone else.</p><p>Walking into the classroom, Tobio spotted a familiar blond hair at the back. Atsumu was busy checking the LCD screen of his camera. It reminded him of what happened few days ago, that afternoon when he hugged Atsumu in reflex. He blamed how his body reacted when he was excited, it wasn’t sinking properly that he actually hugged him, just when he reached home then he realized what he did. Now he didn’t know how to act around Atsumu. Before he could think of avoiding the blond-haired man, Atsumu looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, Tobio-kun!” Atsumu waved at him and motioned him to sit beside his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio could feel his heartbeat getting faster. Should he pretend that he never hugged him? Or should just play amnesia? Or should he just spit bullshit that he was growing up in Europe where hugging was normal thing to do to friends?</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Miya-san.” Tobio greeted as he sat beside Atsumu.</p><p>“What’s with formality? I told you to call me Atsumu.”</p><p>“Ah y-yeah. Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“Why are you being awkward with me?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow when Tobio started fidgeting. “You promised to buy me lunch, right?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell into awkward silence and Tobio felt bad for acting like this when Atsumu was being friendly to him. It was only a hug anyway, friendly hug. He shouldn’t think about it too much when Atsumu didn’t have problem with that. It wasn’t a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>“So, can I see what you submitted for weekly task?” Tobio attempted to make conversation with new topic. He was curious about Atsumu’s work too after all.</p><p>“Later after class, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu coughed and avoided his eyes, which was strange reaction. Tobio also notice how the blond-haired man’s ears went red. Maybe he was embarrassed over his work? Maybe he took picture of his crush for the weekly task?</p><p>The uneasy feeling hit Tobio all of sudden. He could feel his stomach churned uncomfortably. Of course, it wasn’t weird that Atsumu had crush on someone. He was popular and good-looking. His train of thoughts was interrupted when the door slid open and Takeda-sensei walked into the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon class! Today is a good day especially the weather is a perfect for lovebirds!” He said in cheery voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio could hear Atsumu coughed again beside him. Maybe he was sick?</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway! I’ve seen all the pictures you submitted to me. I am really impressed with all of you. The result is really satisfying to me. Good pictures aren’t always artistic or amazing; it can be simple pictures with the object you really like. I hope you guys enjoyed the theme for this weekly task.” Takeda-sensei craned his neck slightly. “Miya-kun, the picture you submitted is very shocking. What you like is very interesting!”</p><p> </p><p>The curiosity was eating Tobio. What kind of picture Atsumu took for this theme? He glanced at Atsumu to check on his reaction and frowned when he saw that the blond-haired man hid his face behind his laptop. His ears were red and he was totally avoiding everyone’s eyes.</p><p>The time moved too slow for his liking and Tobio almost jumped on Atsumu when Takeda-sensei dismissed the class.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-san! Can I see the picture for the weekly task?” He knew he sounded demanding but he was curious. Takeda-sensei described it as shocking and Tobio really couldn’t think of anything.</p><p>Atsumu chuckled, gathered his belongings into the bag. “Not here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was about to complain but Atsumu suddenly held his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>The hand felt warm and Tobio silently followed Atsumu, not daring to lift his head because he was too embarrassed. His face was really red as he stared at their joined hands.</p><p>They stopped to sit under the tree near the water fountain. Atsumu pulled out his camera from his bag and turned it on. Tobio was trying to calm his heartbeat when the blond-haired man placed the camera on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what I submitted to Takeda-sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>Pressing the playback button, Tobio checked on the lcd screen only to see a picture of himself, smiling down with camera in hands. The picture was a candid shot of Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Tobio asked dumbly. He didn’t even know how to string proper sentence right now. Atsumu took picture of him? As the object he liked? Atsumu liked Tobio?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Atsumu scratched the back of his neck, a blush was evident on his face. “It was few months ago, I saw you near the garden, crouching behind the bushes with camera in your hands. You were trying to take a picture of squirrels. You waited there for twenty minutes and I ended up watching you the whole time. I could totally feel the excitement when you were waiting for the right moment to get perfect shot. That day I was thinking to drop out of college and just work but seeing you only reminds the passion I have for photography. I fell in love with you and your passion.”</p><p> </p><p>Such long and heartfelt confession yet all Tobio could think was Atsumu liked him. For that long?!</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too.” Tobio said quickly. His face flushed instantly after confessing. “I like your passion in photography too. I like you as person. I like you Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“That’s great. That’s really great.” Atsumu’s face was nothing better. Both of them were just sitting there with red face.</p><p>“Can you say something? I am too embarrassed.” The silence was killing Tobio because he could hear how his heart beating so fast.</p><p>“That day…” Atsumu started, his face wasn’t that red anymore but his ears were still flaming, like all blood was rushed there. “That day when you talked to me first time. I was so happy. I didn’t know how to start conversation with you because you seem reserved. Not to add the class made stupid rivalry story between us</p><p>“Wait didn't you say that you like to take picture of boring and ugly object? Am I-”</p><p>“What—no!” Atsumu got flustered, looking distressed at what Tobio implied. “The theme for weekly task was the object that you really like that you don’t mind taking picture of it forever.  I just like you too much so I ended up submitting your picture to Takeda-sensei. You know that only applied that concept for inanimate object, right? Tobio-kun, you're beautiful! I even had hard time to choose which picture to submit to Take-”</p><p>"Okay wait, stop being too honest, I am going to die in embarrassment. I won't be able to look Takeda-sensei in the eyes anymore during his class." He didn't expect Atsumu to blurted cheesy words like that. Tobio liked cheesy words. "Did you take a lot of pictures? The one you submitted was my outfit from three days ago."</p><p>"Just few."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio looked skeptical at the answer. He thought about how Atsumu was always spotted around him and it all made sense now. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay a lot.” Atsumu pouted in defeat for getting exposed. “I am sorry if you feel uncomfortable with my confession.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am happy to hear that. I am happy to hear your confessions.” Tobio grinned, feeling giddy over all the confession from Atsumu. “We can take picture together next time. Two of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grinned back at him then picked up the forgotten camera on the grass, switching it to automatic mode.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tobio-kun. The theme for next week’s task is object that makes you happy. Shall we take picture together?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <strong>Extra</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What did you submit for the weekly task before? I haven’t seen yours.” Atsumu shifted his head on Tobio’s shoulder, enjoying the afternoon breeze while snacking under the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio picked up his camera and turned it on, pressing the playback button, he searched for a certain picture. After few seconds, he found it and showed the LCD screen to his boyfriend (ahem).</p><p> </p><p>“It’s simple family picture of myself with The Hinatas. My parents are roo busy with their work that they barely care with my existence but Hinata’s family always welcomes me. They are the real family to me. I’d like to take picture of them forever, I like them.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled at the picture. Tobio’s black hair stood out among the family members since they all had red hair. The family looked lively with the way they smiled widely. He frowned when his eyes landed on certain man with red hair who sat beside Tobio with a cheeky grin. Seemed like the son of the family.</p><p> </p><p>“This guy.” Atsumu pointed at Shouyou. “This guy looks familiar.”</p><p>“He is my childhood friend. Hinata Shouyou. You know him?” Tobio turned his head to face Atsumu.</p><p>“Oh! Hinata! Right! The one who comes to my twin brother’s onigiri shop to flirt with him.”</p><p>“What? You have twin brother?” Tobio straightened up, throwing Atsumu’s head off his shoulder. He ignored the whine that came out from his boyfriend. “And my friend WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation that Tobio had with Shouyou that day flashed through his memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey Dumbass, I am sorry but I don’t see you that way. I mean I like you but as friend and I’ve been wooing this guy at onigiri shop-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“NO WAY!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work please leave kudos or comments. I am bad at replying but if you want to chat or talk about atsukage/oikage/tsukikage or haikyuu in general you can hit me up on twitter @matchabiscuit ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>